Una navidad con los Potter ¿Estás seguro Malfoy?
by NicWBP
Summary: ¡Ya basta Scorpius, eres un Malfoy! decía un parte de su cabeza pero enseguida otra parte de su cerebro contestaba "Al diablo con eso ¡La amas!" y así era todos los días de su vida, desde que la conocía.


Era extraño estar allí. Casi siempre pasaba las navidades en Hogwarts porque sus padres siempre debían viajar para esas fechas. Esa era la maldición Malfoy, siempre sólo, ya estaba acostumbrado. Pero este año sería diferente, este año su mejor amigo Albus lo había invitado a pasar navidad con su familia y él pensó "¿Porque no?"

Y si había un no. Ese no se llamaba Lily Luna Potter y era una enana dos años menor que él, pelirroja, de unos fuertes ojos color avellana y una sonrisa encantadora que hacía soñar a cualquiera. ¡Ya basta Scorpius, eres un Malfoy! decía un parte de su cabeza pero enseguida otra parte de su cerebro contestaba "Al diablo con eso ¡La amas!" y así era todos los días de su vida, desde que la conocía. Estaba enamorado de aquella pequeña Potter y lo peor de todo es que ella no lo soportaba.

Hoy era el día de noche buena. En la casa Potter del Valle de Godric, todo era felicidad, Ginny corría de aquí para allá seguida por James que sólo hacia lo que su madre quería de mala gana, Albus y Harry terminaban con la decoración del lugar, y Lily, bueno, Lily era la princesa de la casa así que ella estaba en el comedor desayunando, vestida con su pijama de ositos color azul y sus pantuflas de ese mismo color. Se acercó a ella.

- Buenos días, pecas -se sentó a su lado y comenzó a desayunar.

- Te dije que no me llamaras pecas, rubio oxigenado -él se rió.

- Siempre tan bonita -le dio un beso en la mejilla. La pelirroja se sonrojó- ¡Me amas! ¡Lo sé!

- Cierra la boca -contestó entre dientes.

- ¿Sucede algo? -preguntó Albus. Él sabía que su mejor amigo y su hermana se ¿odiaban? ¿amaban? Bah, ya era igual.

- No -contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

- Genial. Scorpius ¿podrías venir con nosotros? Los hombres vamos a hacer... cosas de hombres -sonrió.

- ¿Y que serían esas cosas? -preguntó su hermana. "Siempre queriendo tener el control", pensó Scorpius.

- Cosas de hombres ¿acaso tú tienes algo allí abajo -señaló el pantalón de su hermana- y no nos hemos dado cuenta? -los dos chicos rieron, ella sólo gruñó.

- Piérdete -murmuró, para volver a comer su plato de cereales.

Y los tres Potter y el Malfoy se fueron. Al callejón Diagon. ¿Por qué? Porque navidad, con las mujeres Potter, es aterrador.

- Es que Ginny siempre se pone muy... -Harry busco las palabras exactas para definir a su esposa- problemática este día -todos rieron.

- Es verdad, mamá siempre quiere tener todo bajo control en Navidad y más este año que la fiesta será en nuestra casa. -comenzó a decir Albus.

- Creo que quiere superar la fiesta del año pasado de la tía Fleur -comenzó a contar James con una pícara sonrisa.

- ¡Pero esa fiesta fue genial! ¡Estaban las primas veelas de Victorie, Dominique y Louis! -gritó el mejor amigo del rubio, haciéndolos reír.

- Lo malo es que, en está fiesta, no habrá mujeres tan bonitas -suspiró, el mayor de los Potter, James.

- Cuando encuentres y encuentren a alguien a quien verdaderamente amen van a ver que las verán mucho más hermosas que a una veela -explicó su padre, pensando en Ginny. Albus y James se miraron e hicieron muecas de asco.

- ¡Por favor! ¡Eso sería estar ciego!

- No, Albus. Ya lo verás, cuando te enamores de una pelirroja, más pequeña que tú, que tenga un carácter insoportable, pero que ames con locura -respondió el más viejo de aquella reunión con una sonrisa. Scorpius se atragantó con la cerveza de mantequilla. Harry había descrito a Lily, o bueno, él automáticamente había pensado en la hija de su acompañante.

- Creo que Scorpius es casi tan Potter como todos nosotros, respecto a las pelirrojas. -el aludido miró con odio a su mejor amigo, este sólo se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro. El rubio se había ¿sonrojado? ¡Sí, sonrojado!, pero nadie pareció darse cuenta de ello.

Y así, entre risas, chistes y charlas, paso la tarde, dando lugar a la noche. La cena fue realmente emocionante, Ginny se había lucido y Scorpius no podía sentirse más a gusto con todos aquellos familiares allí, eso era tan... cálido, tan... familiar.

Faltaban exactamente treinta minutos para que sea Nochebuena, y Fred Weasley II no tuvo mejor idea que salir y comenzar una guerra de bolas de nieve. Todos los primos estaban allí y también Ron, George, Bill y Harry, pero estos últimos estaban bajo la mirada de desaprobación de sus esposas

, pero luego de unos minutos ella también estaban allí y así todos los integrantes de la fiesta se sumaron a esa divertida batalla, todos menos ella. Todos menos Lily. La joven Potter, estaba sentada en los escalones de la entrada a su casa y con la varita dibujaba cosas extrañas en la nieve. Se acercó, total ¿no perdía nada, no?

- ¿Qué sucede, Potter? -la pelirroja lo miró. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, el rubio se sentó a su lado, preocupado.- ¿Lily? ¿Lily, que pasó?

- ¿De verdad te importa, Malfoy? -ella sonrió con ironía.

- Sí. Yo te quiero Lily, tú lo sabes.

- ¡Sí claro que me quieres! ¡Como a todas las chicas de Hogwarts! -gritó. Y ambos se quedaron en silencio.- Te llegó un vociferador hoy, era de esa tal Susan Jackson.

- ¿Qué? -Scorpius lucía sorprendido. Ella muchacha loca no dejaba de molestarlo.

- No sabía que salías con ella -la princesita Potter lo miró con reproche.

- No salgo con ella -comenzó a explicar-, está enamorada de mí o más bien obsecionada y no me deja en paz -la miró, ella no lo miraba, estaba enojada. Scorpius sonrió.- ¡Estás celosa! -Lily abrió mucho los ojos.

- ¿Qué…? No… ¿Qué…? ¿Yo? ¿Celosa de ti? ¡Por favor! -lanzó una risita nerviosa- ¡NO!

- ¡Sí! -gritó, él feliz.

- ¡NO!

- ¡SI!

- ¡NO, MALFOY!

- ¡SI, POTTER!

- ¡NO!

- ¡TE AMO! -gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo, sin darse cuenta.

Después de ver lo que en realidad habían dicho, él aún avergonzado, se acercó a una Lily cuyas mejillas estaban del mismo tono que su cabello y la tomo de la cintura. Ambos miraron al techo, el muérdago hacia acto de presencia. Sonrieron. Y se besaron. Por fin ¡Luego de siete años! Por fin se estaban besando. Escucharon las doce campanadas y todos los gritos de sus familiares, pero aún así esperaron a quedarse sin aire para separarse. Cuando lo hicieron…

- Feliz navidad, Lily -dijo él en su susurro, mientras apoyaba su nariz en la de ella.

- Feliz navidad, Scor -respondió ella, mientras se perdía en sus ojos. Era un instante mágico…

- ¡SCORPIUS MALFOY! ¿QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO? -James y Albus Potter, miraban atónitos la escena, mientras apretaban los puños, el Señor Potter tenía los ojos bien abiertos y Ginny Potter sonreía.

- Yo…bueno…yo…puedo…explicarlo…lo…juro -comenzó a tartamudear el rubio mientras salía corriendo hacia atrás.

Pero era demasiado tarde. Los hermanos de su chica lo habían atrapado y lo tenían tirado el la nieve mientras ellos dos estaban encima de él, le despeinaban el cabello…

- ¡NO EL CABELLO NO! -gritaba el joven Malfoy, tratando de safarse. Sus amigos reían.

- ¡No debiste meterte con nuestra hermanita! -decían sin dejar de reír.

- ¡Lily! -gritó Scorpius. La pelirroja sólo miraba la escena divertida, sabía que sus hermanos no iban a golpearlo en serio.- ¡Lily, por favor! -ella bufó y se acercó a ellos.

- Ya basta chicos, déjenlo. -ellos hicieron caso a su hermana y se fueron con su familia. No podían dejar de reír. Lo ayudo a levantarse.

- Gracias -dijo él mientras lo tomaba de la mano- ¿Mi cabello esta muy mal? -Lily se rió, su cabello estaba hermosamente desastroso, sólo asintió dándole a entender que todo estaba en orden- ¿Así que esta es una navidad con los Potter? -preguntó divertido. Su chica sonrió.

- **Una navidad con los Potter. ¿Estás seguro, Malfoy?** -se rieron. Volvieron a besarse, esa había sido, su mejor navidad.


End file.
